Yesterday
by SFninja39DragonStar
Summary: When Lloyd comes to spend the weekend at Sensei Wu's school, he does not expect to shrink! The cause: Tomorrow's Tea. It only works for a short time! As the ninja turn back into kids,who will battle the nindroids? R&R? Constructive criticism appreciated. No flames or swearing plz!
1. the beginning

**Hello world! This is my first story, so hope you like it! I've always loved the ninja as kids, but I didn't want to make another Mega-weapon story. This is the result!**

Lloyd's POV

I opened my eyes as the lightning surged through my veins. "NinjaaaaGo!" I spun into a vivid gold spinjitzu tornado. My enemies circled me at a safe distance, hesitant to get too close. One dared to attack, so I deftly shot a fireball at him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Help me! I'm on fire!" The navy-clad figure ran around screaming, his partners chortling in amusement.

"Hold on," laughed one of his companions.

"Not you!" shrieked the blue one. He ran in several more circles. On the 16th time around, he tripped over a bucket, slid across the ground, and crashed into a tree. He was knocked out cold.

While the others were distracted, I abruptly stopped spinning. Using the force of my attack, I shot an ice beam at the leader's feet. He turned to face me in surprise, and found his lower body encased in ice. I hurled a shuriken at him, knocking the sharp scythe from his hands. That put the black one out of the fight. Two down, two to go.

The other two recovered from their bout of laughing. They advanced upon me warily, undoubtedly fearful. I smirked, and unleashed the power inside of me. It suddenly became black, and a streak of lightning flashed over our battleground. It tore through the sky like a knife, and struck the white figure in his torso. He started twitching and fell on his side, sparks flying.

Now only one was left. He tore off his mask, sweat pouring from his spiky head. His eyes were burning with passion, and I knew his emotions were his weaknesses. He pulled out his sword as I jumped up, spinning in midair. The dust particles surrounding me collected together and formed a good-sized rock. I stopped spinning, and flung the stone at him. It flew towards its mark, and the last of my foes fell to the ground. I strutted over to gloat at my fallen adversaries.

"Nice going Lloyd," said Kai, rubbing his temple where the rock hit him.

"Thanks!" I beamed. "You should go thaw Cole."

He grimaced and walked to the earth master, who was eyeing us in fake contempt. Jay groaned.

"What happened?"

I laughed at his predicament. "You crashed into the tree."

"Get over here and fix o'l tin can!" called Cole, retrieving his scythe.

Jay groaned and sat up. "Ok, ok!" He stood up wobbly and hobbled over to Zane.

Kai came up to me. "I'm glad you were able to come over for the weekend," he said.

"Same here," I replied. Ever since the overlord was defeated, I toured the country getting rewards. It was fun for a while, but it soon got boring. I was more than happy to come when the ninja invited me and my parents over to their school for the weekend. I guessed they were happy school was out!

A few hours later, all of us were gathered in the dining room. Unfortunately, it was Cole's night to cook. He came out of the kitchen, with something rather fetid smoking in his gloved hands. He dished us out a big serving each. I used my fork to poke around in the glop on my plate. Jay sneezed all over me, and I dropped my utensil. I slipped under the table, knocking my plate over in the process in trying to find it. Suddenly, I got a grand idea. While out of sight, I summoned up my earth power, turning the already charred stuff on my plate into dust.

When I returned, Cole smiled at my empty plate. "Lloyd gets a slice of cake tonight, it's my secret recipe!" I gagged inwardly, his cake was terrible!

Sensei walked in at that moment, graciously sparing me from impending food poisoning. "Time for bed, students," he said.

We groaned, and headed for our bedrooms.

"Night, guys," I yawned.

One by one, they drifted off into the dream world. I couldn't go to sleep for the First Spinjitzu Master's sake. I listened to the other's breathing. Jay sounded like he was in cotton candy la-la land. Cole's steady snores sounded like a bulldozer. Kai was panting like a dog, and Zane could not be heard. _I wish I could fall asleep that easy..._ My limbs were hurting, like I was having growing pains all over again. I somehow fell asleep that night. I woke the next morning to a great surprise.

**I'm going to include a riddle, tell me the answer in the reviews!**

**Riddle: Two girls ate dinner together. They both ordered ice tea. One girl drank them very fast and drank five of them in the time it took the other to drink one. The girl who drank one died while the other survived. All of the drinks were poisoned.**

**Why d****id the girl that drank more ice tea survive?**


	2. Can Anyone Explain?

**Oh my gosh, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Two favorites?! Well I was cleaning today, and I suddenly stopped and said to myself, "I forgot something!" Guess what people? I don't own Ninjago! Hope you enjoy this!**

Sensei's POV

Light filtered in through the windows, and birds sang lazily as they lofted themselves into the breeze. I walked towards my students' room, where all five of them were sleeping soundly. Ever since Lloyd destroyed the alarm clock, I made it my duty to wake them personally with my gong. Everyone preferred the alarm clock, for some strange reason. I could never figure out why. I mean, why would you rather have an electronic device? I shook my head to clear it of all that nonsense.

When I entered their room, my brother was stooped down next to Lloyd's bed. His body was tense and he started when he heard me come in.

"Wu!" His voice was strained in a panicked whisper.

Garmadon was almost never unsettled, so I knew it must be serious.

"What is the matter, brother?" I knelt beside him.

"It's Lloyd. I don't know what happened!"

"What do you mean?"

Garmadon wordlessly pulled back the covers of Lloyd's bed; I gasped in shock. A boy of about ten years was sleeping soundly. He was in green pajamas a few sizes too large, and his messy blonde hair fell into his closed eyes. _Lloyd! What happened?_

"He's a child!"

"I can see that," my brother snapped. "But why is the question!"

"Wake up Zane, Garmadon. He might know what happened," I decided.

My brother hesitantly stood, but he headed for the kitchen first. He returned shortly with a pitcher of water, and crept over to the sleeping nindroid. A flick of his wrist and the Ice Ninja was drenched.

"Get up now! Something has happened to Lloyd."

Zane opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "What is wrong? Why am I wet? Did one of Jay's inventions explode again?"

"Come over here," I beckoned.

Zane drew close and peered at the sleeping child.

"That is Lloyd," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes, I know!" Garmadon hissed impatiently. "But why is he like that?"

Zane cowered a bit, and resumed his scan. "It appears the Tomorrow's Tea only lasts for a short amount of time. The effects wore off, thus transforming him back to his original state."

I nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

"Wake the others," Garmadon ordered. "They must know."

Zane walked off, and I gently shook Lloyd.

"W-what is it, uncle?" He blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Something happened last night," I began. "It appears tomor-"

I was rudely cut off by a high, raspy voice. "What happened! Oh no! Why me!"

"Jay?" Lloyd opened his emerald eyes to find a mini, wide-eyed, screaming Jay in his face.

Wait, mini Jay? Jay shrieked again, and raced off to the other end of the room. With one swift glance, I could easily see this situation was getting off the hand. Jay was bouncing off the walls, Cole and Kai were chasing him, Zane was debating with my brother, and Lloyd was starting to realize what happened.

"Everyone! Meet me in the kitchen! Now!"

Everyone paused comically, mouths hanging open in mid-rant, and trudged into the kitchen where Nya -the responsible one- was making pancakes.

"What was that racket?"

"I'll explain soon," I promised.

I sat down and found myself staring at Jay, who was across the table. The problem was, only Jay's forehead was visible. "Cole, find something for Jay and Lloyd to sit on."

Cole fetched pillows for Jay and Lloyd, sat down, and promptly wolfed down his breakfast.

"Now would anyone care to explain what happened?" Lloyd asked, wide awake now.

I moaned inwardly. _How am I gonna do this?_ I resigned myself to my fate and began to talk.

**The answer to the last riddle was: the poison was in the middle of the ice! Imaginary gold stars to Secret Agent Alanshee! A bunch of you guys got it though! The next one is:**

** Take away my first letter, and I still sound the same. Take away my last letter, I still sound the same. Even take away my letter in the middle, I will still sound the same. I am a five letter word. What am I?**


	3. A daring mission (not)

**Update people! I am ****_so _****glad you all like this! My thanks to NAJ, who reminded me that I needed a reason for why Lloyd and Jay reverted first. Also, (can't believe I'm saying this) I don't have an definite ending for this fic! Pm me if you have a idea. Review please!**

Jay's POV (Bear with me!)

So, Sensei said I'm a kid because Tomorrow's Tea only works for a short time. And I'm wondering, _what nut job invented that stuff?_ Apparently, the youngest and most immature turn back quicker. It's easier for the effects to wear off and re-become a child if you are acting like one, as opposed to acting like an adult. But I'm not immature! _Only a lot_, my mind added. Anywho, now I'm little. Again. For the third time!

Nya finished washing the dishes and turned around so she could look at me. "Aww, Jay! You are so cute as a kid!"

I stared dreamily back at her. _So pretty..._

Kai looked uncomfortable, probably either from Lloyd and I being kids, or how I was gawking at his sister. I'm gonna guess the second one.

"Well today's Saturday, so there's no school for two days."

Sensei nodded knowingly. "I suggest Cole and Nya should take Jay and Lloyd shopping for some new clothes. Misako, Garmadon, and I will look for a solution to this dilemma."

"Can't you just use Tomorrow's Tea again?" Kai asked impatiently.

"No," Garmadon remarked. "If used more than once, the being will grow very old and die within a week."

"What shall Kai and I do?" inquired Zane.

"Kai can look after the kids, and you will work in the kitchen," decided Cole. He snickered. "After all, he's had experience with the human piñata."

"Yes I ha- wait a minute! I am not gonna be a human piñata again!"

"How else are you gonna entertain the kids then?"

"Monopoly?"

"Kai, Monopoly is a game for two to six players," informed Zane.

"What about a movie?"

"Okay."

With that settled, everyone looked satisfied with their roles.

"Now go change," Nya ordered, shooing me out the door.

I sulked into the bedroom with Lloyd and started rummaging through the drawers.

"All of this stuff is way too big!"

Lloyd was digging through a small drawer, when his hand struck something with a quiet thump.

"What's this?" I dashed over to his side.

A small lever was partially hidden by socks, which reeked of sweat and..._was that blood? _ I didn't want to know.

"You know how this used to be "Darkly's School for Bad Boys"?"

I nodded slowly, recalling the time when Pythor and Lloyd worked together.

"Well, all evil schools have booby traps and such! I remember this one! It opens a tunnel into one of the rooms our students are in!"

"So _that's_ how they put spiders in my bed!"

"Don't you see?" Lloyd gushed. "We can take some of their clothes while they are sleeping and use them!"

"Oh, yeah!"

Without wasting another moment, I reached into the drawer and yanked the lever. Nothing happened.

"Broken."

I released the handle sadly. At that moment, the floor underneath us disappeared and I fell into a tunnel! I staggered to my feet and brushed myself down. I was standing in a dimly lit passage, with smaller tunnels stretching every way.

"That way!" Lloyd shouted.

I raced after him, shying away from the walls, which were covered with spiders. _Spiders are nasty!_ The tunnel grew steadily smaller, and I was soon crawling on my hands and knees. Rocks cut at my knuckles, and dust blinded my vision. When I was giving up hope of ever getting out, the passage widened! Thank goodness! When I caught up with Lloyd, he was standing next to another lever.

"Well pull it already!" I huffed.

He pulled the handle, and a portion of the wall slid open. I was silent as a mouse as I crept through the dark bedroom.

"Here!" Lloyd beckoned with his hand.

I crawled towards him, and carefully dug through the drawer until I reached a small sweater and XL sweat pants. In contrast, Lloyd pulled up a humongous t-shirt with ripped shorts a few sizes too slim. We crept back into the tunnel and raced to our bedroom.

"That went well!" Lloyd grinned.

I dusted myself off. "Ninja go!"

As I started spinning, it felt different. Like I was off balance or something. Whatever it was, I ended up smacking into the wall with my "new" clothes half-on.

"My spinjitzu! It's gone!"

**Brownie points to Secret Agent Alanshee! She guessed right again! The answer was, empty! The variations would be: mpty, empt, emty. The next one is:**

**A man was driving a black car. His lights were off. The moon shown no light. A cat was in the middle of the road. How did he know to stop?**

**In addition, I need more riddles! So if u are able to, pm me your best! The rules are:**

**1-the submitter CAN NOT answer if their riddle is picked.**

**2-the riddles MUST be k+ appropriate.**

**3-try to do LESS KNOWN ones! Like most people will instantly know (forgive me) how did the chicken cross the road? **


	4. Shopping

**Here's chapter four! I decided to do a Nya POV, I hope you like it! Did I do her character alright? Leave a review!**

Nya's POV

"For the fiftieth time, we are not there yet!"

Lloyd sighed and resumed his game with Jay. They were looking out the windows of the bus, trying to spot the whole alphabet on license plates. After all this time, I was just starting to remember kids were a whole lot more than fun and games.

"We're almost there," reassured Cole from behind the wheel.

I couldn't help but wonder, _was he reassuring the kids or himself_?

A half-hour later, I was standing in front of _Jamanakai Jaz_z, which was the newest store in the village. Jay insisted on going there, so he could pick up the newest Star-farer book. Everyone raved about the store, saying it had all the latest trends. When I walked inside, I could see why. It really did have everything! Popular clothes hung on racks, stuffed animals were crammed in cases, and a Perfect Match Consul sat against one wall.

As we walked in, a bell rang and a pretty young woman appeared behind the counter.

"Hello!" she lilted. "Welcome to _Jamanakai Jazz_! We have all the latest trends in the world! My name is Sheila! How may I be at your service?"

I blinked in surprise, it wasn't everyday someone was that enthusiastic! Seeing my flustered face, Cole stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Um, where are your boys clothes? We brought two nine year olds with us who badly need new outfits." With a wave he gestured to Jay and Lloyd, who happened to be squabbling over a small piece of candy.

"Right this way, sir!" the young lady happily replied.

We walked past the food, toys, and books, until we arrived at the boy clothing section.

"Thank you for your help," I smiled gratefully.

"Your welcome!"

Forty-five minutes later, we were standing in line, waiting to be checked out. A small hand tugged at my dress, and I looked down at Lloyd.

"Nya? I'm hungry!"

Cole turned around and smiled slowly. "Hi Hungry. I'm Cole."

"Hey!"

Cole laughed and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "We can stop for some pizza," he promised.

Lloyd beamed and ran over to Jay, who was deep into the star-farer comic world.

"We are going to get pizza!" he cheered.

"Uhuh," Jay muttered absentmindedly while he flipped a page.

Lloyd blinked. "Dude, don't you think you are a little too old for that?"

Jay raised his head defiantly for a short moment. "It makes me feel young, deal with it!"

"Ok, bro!" Lloyd lifted his hands in a defensive gesture.

The saleswoman checking us out smiled at their bickering.

"You guys have the silliest children," she remarked to me, bagging up our purchases.

I felt my face heat up instantly, and Cole's turned a deep shade of red.

"We aren't together!" I exclaimed hastily.

"Yeah! Um, we're looking after them! Babysitting!" Cole rambled.

"What?" Two higher pitched voices joined together in indignation.

"Ok, ok! No need to get all excited!" the woman protested.

Just then a loud crash sounded outside, so I turned my head to look out of the window. Autumn leaves swirled to the ground, and a large black bird was beating against the window glass.

"The Falcon?" I wondered.

_Wait_, I pondered. My mind whirled like gears. _The Falcon only comes to Zane, or people he sends it to when he needs help._

Without another word, I dashed outside and picked up the robotic bird. It quickly preened through it's feathers, and flew a short distance away. It's yellow eyes glowed blue, and a hologram appeared.

"Nya, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd!" Zane's usually expressionless face bore a slight smile. "If the Falcon has found you, come back to us as quickly as you are able too. Sensei might of found a solution to our dilemma!"

**Ooh, what's that? Leave a review if you think you know what Zane is talking about! As for the riddles, Secret Agent Alanshee got the answer first, again! Is she just gonna go unchallenged? Anywho, kudos to her! The answer was: it was a bright and sunny day. This riddle I'm using was submitted by Sketchrex. It's great! Reminder, the submitter can't answer, that would just be unfair. So sorry! **

**A poor man is sitting on the sidewalk next to a rich man.  
The poor man says, "I can sing any song in the world!" The rich man laughs. The poor man says, "I am willing to bet you all your money that I can sing a popular song that includes a lady's name or your choosing."**

**The rich man laughs again. "Try my daughter, Joanna Armstrong-MIller." he says.**

**The poor man goes home rich.  
What song did he sing?**


	5. Tea logic

**Early update! I will usually update anywhere from three to seven days. I'm on a roll now, so expect a new chappie soon! Randomness Girl, thank you for pointing out that I forgot to tell you guys the answer to the riddle! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and I could live on reviews! (Hint hint)**

Garmadon's POV

"Isn't this your... thirty-eighth cup of tea?" I asked, pouring Wu yet another glass.

"Thirty-ninth, actually." Zane was at a computer, websites and programs flashing on the screen as he downloaded data from his hard drive. Everyone was sifting through information, trying to find something, someone, that could help us out.

My brother lifted his head from the ancient scroll he was dissecting. "One can never drink too much tea."

I turned to glare at the Ice Ninja. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"I finished all the preparations two hours and fifty-six minutes ago," he replied smoothly. "And since I could be of use in other ways, I came to help here."

My hand itched for a face-clamp, but I restrained myself. T_hat's what you get for accusing a robot_, I mentally chided.

"I need more tea," ordered Wu.

"Why?" I asked, preparing myself for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"Because all people need liquids. Some liquids are tea. Therefore, all people need tea! Besides, I'm your little brother! Won't you be kind and fetch me some tea?"

"Umm, are you sure that's logic?" questioned Misako. "Isn't that a 'all x are y' fallacy and an appeal to pity?"

"Who cares about logic! Just get me tea!"

"Okay!"

I stormed out of the room and walked towards the kitchen, pondering over the sudden twist in my life. O_ne moment I'm trying to take over Ninjago, and the next, I'm fetching my brother some tea! _I walked through the dining room, passing by Kai and his charges. They were watching Despicable Me, and all the kids sat in rapt attention.

"Hey!" shouted one, Gene, I think. "Why don't we steal the moon!"

I rolled my eyes and, upon entering the kitchen, turned on the colossal tea pot. All sorts of tea flavors lined the shelves, from things like Chive, Lemon, and Green to others like Traveler's Tea. I scooped up a handful of Camomile leaves and steeped them into a large cupful. Seconds later, I walked back into the study room with Wu's tea.

My wife looked up from the scroll she was carefully examining. "Oh, hi Garmadon. Listen to what I found. Apparently, this is a very rare case we have on our hands. This phenomenon has only occurred a total of four times -counting this one- since most people don't have a need to use Tomorrow's Tea. Two of the people retook the tea, and grew extremely ill and died of unknown causes the same week. The third one is still alive, a woman of 78, and she lives in Ignacia."

"Ignacia?" questioned Wu.

Misako nodded.

""Well, let us pay her a visit." Zane swiveled around in his chair. "She might have a idea on returning them back to normal."

"Finally!" I groaned. "A good thought for once! Zane call Nya and Cole in."

Zane's bird thingy hopped onto his arm, and the nindroid whispered several sentences to it. It eventually nodded, stretched it's wings, and soared off into the clear sky.

Dusk had fallen by the time my son got back, so we ate and went to bed. The next day dawned bright and sunny, so I was in a good mood when I woke up the ninja.

"So, what is this solution?" asked Cole, shoveling down Zane's bacon and eggs.

"A woman who lives in Ignacia," answered Misako, shying away from the bacon bits that spewed from his mouth. "She is the only living person who experienced this."

"You mean O'l Mags?" Kai took his feet off the table and began to look interested. "The old sickly woman?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "She took the tea, but somehow she is 78. That's surprising, for when the tea effects wear off, you are left at that age forever. So, even if you lived 81 years, you would die seemingly a 9 year old."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" exclaimed Lloyd, jumping down from his stool. "Let's pay her a visit!"

**Awe, let's pay a old woman a visit! Nothing could go wrong on the trip, right? Visit my profile to submit an answer to my poll about our next child! *Laughs evilly* Again, Alanshee got the riddle first! The answer was Happy Birthday! Internet cookies to her! (:.) (::). This riddle was submitted by Randomness Girl! **

**What won't break if you throw it off the highest building in the world, but will break if you place it in the ocean?**


	6. Perfect Sunday Afternoon

**Sorry this is a bit late, I just had some writers block! Read and review; Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. the wonderful guest reviewer, this takes place in reBooted, so Lloyd has been a teen for roughly three years. Seeing him as a kid is not as normal now.**

Kai's POV

_Concentrate, concentrate!_ I bit my bottom lip harder, punctuating the skin, and felt the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. I was driving on a crumbling road, headed to Ignacia. It was a three hour drive to the village, and we'd only been traveling for a little over an hour. Small wildflowers bloomed in cracks, while thorny weeds threatened to pop my tires. I swerved just in time to avoid a group of ducks, who quaked indignantly at me before waddling off.

"This is taking forever!" Lloyd bemoaned.

"It is a long trip," sympathized Zane. "Especially on this bus!"

"Good thing we have Cheetos!" cheered Jay, appearing behind me so suddenly I almost hit a dilapidated guard rail. Everyone complained about my reckless steering, and I was starting to realize they might be a tiny bit right. _ I am _never_ driving on a long road trip again!_

"Can you stop that!" I growled in annoyance.

"Only if you buy me more Doritos at the next station," he argued.

"Ok," I hesitantly agreed. I reached my hand backwards to shake and seal the deal. That was a huge mistake.

The second my back was turned, a plump wild turkey decided to take a closer look at our bus. He lofted himself into the air, and promptly crashed through our windshield. Shards of glass and tufts of feathers flew everywhere! The turkey was squawking in my face, blocking my vision and messing my hair. Jay and Lloyd cowered behind some seats, while Sensei Wu just watched all this happen from his steaming cup of team looking slightly amused. Misako was desperately searching through some scrolls, probably looking for titles such as_ "How to dispose of wild turkeys that attack your bus"_ or_ "The Gold Ninja dies from a turkey attack_".

"We're headed for a bridge!" Nya warned fretfully.

The second the wheels hit the bridge, I knew we were done for. Shock absorbers? What were those? In this vehicle, you could feel every bump, dip, and jerk the road had to offer. The bus bounced unstably on the deteriorating concrete. Misako gasped somewhere behind me; it was hard to tell with a turkey pecking at my eyes.

"What is it!" I snapped. "Tell me!"

"Kai, there's a wide gap five feet in front of you!"

I slammed on the brakes, waiting painstakingly long moments as the bus slid rapidly forward, burning rubber, and slowly stopped right at the very edge. I ripped open my door, grabbed the turkey by his legs, and hurled him into the hole. _I hope he dies a very slow, agonizing death_. When I was sure the pest wasn't returning, I walked around the bus, inspecting it for any damage. There was a whole sackful. Most of the rubber on the tires was now spread across the cracking asphalt. Our windshield was shattered, most of the gas was gone, and to make matters worse, I think the radiator was fried.

I whipped out my iPhone and tried to dial a tow truck, but a message kept popping up, reading **"No Service"**. Nya tried her phone too.

"Zane, do you have wifi?"

Zane looked surprised. "I am a nindroid," he stated.

"Yes, but do you have wifi?" I pressed.

"Yes," he replied slowly. He touched his left wrist, and typed a few words onto the screen. "**Wifi activated"**.

"Thanks," I acknowledged hastily. I connected my phone to the wifi, which was called **J.F.Z**. _Weird name_, I reflected. Since we were out in the middle of nowhere, it took the tow truck half a hour to reach us. We spent the rest of the afternoon riding in a cramped truck. Perfect way to spend a Sunday.

**Guess what? This is a true turkey story! My poll will be up another five days or so, so vote on that! Again, Alanshee gets the brownies. [:::] The riddle answer was tissue. Today, I have two riddles! **

**1. What do you think J.Z.F. stands for?**

**2. Sketchrex made this riddle up! "I can be bought in a store. My DNA is typed into a box. My DNA can give you money. What am I?"**


	7. Unable to cope

**hi guys, writers block stinks! I hope you like this chapter, you probably won't. I'm about to leave for a camping trip, so I threw this together on the fly.**

Zane's POV

It felt strange, how the others were using me like a appliance. And such occurrences were happening more and more frequently. The other day, Jay hacked my system in order to replicate my power source for a mech of his. Cole tried to download cooking cheats off me, and even Nya asked to use my head as a lightbulb.

"Zane! Ninjago to Zane!" Jay waved his gloved hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked, snapping back to the present.

"I said, we're here!" Jay rolled his eyes. "You robots and your blinking off," he mumbled under his breath.

I decided to ignore that last comment, and stepped out of the tow truck. The sun was just setting, and it's rays bathed the houses in a beautiful array of golds, pinks, and yellows.

"I suggest we get some sleep," Sensei Wu decided. "We have had a long day, and it would do us good to get some rest."

"Kai, do you know where the nearest hotel is?" asked Cole.

Kai snorted. "The only hotel here is over that way." He finished stretching his arms and went to rubbing his legs.

The hotel Kai pointed us to was called Universal Force, an older building with smiling snakes sketched onto the wooden walls of the lobby. The clerk gave us keys for the top floor, and all of us ninja basically flopped onto the beds and refused to move.

Like usual, I was the third one to wake up after Sensei Wu and Misako. _Something seems different_, I noticed; my sixth sense was going crazy. My eyes scanned first the walls, then the floor, and finally the beds. In our hotel, there were two bunk beds and a small trundle bed. Cole was beneath me, I knew. Lloyd was on the bottom bunk across from Cole, and Jay was sleeping in the trundle bed. Strangely enough, Kai's bed seemed empty, except for a small lump under the scratchy covers. My mind froze. _Oh no... _

Quietly, carefully, I crept out of my bed and glided down the ladder. The wooden floorboards in the hallway creaked beneath my feet, alerting Sensei Wu of my presence. He opened his door and beckoned me in.

"Kai has changed," I announced softly.

He only blinked. "I saw that last night."

"Should I awaken him?" I asked.

"Wait a few minutes," Sensei told me.

I nodded my acknowledgement, and slipped out. All was silent back in my room, until Kai woke up. Then screams broke out, tantrums were thrown, and the whole building was shaking.

"Oh no, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Kai grabbed Jay and shook him. "Tell me this is not happening!"

Jay laughed nervously. Kai growled and threw Jay across the room. Sensei Wu came in at that moment, calmly sipping tea like nothing had happened.

"Kai, calm down," he ordered. "Get dressed, and we will go and see O'l Mags."

One hour later, we were standing outside a small, thatched cottage. Delicate flowers swayed in the gentle breeze, and fat, lazy bees buzzed around them.

Misako pushed the door open slightly, and asked, "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer, so we all walked inside. A cheese sandwich sat out on a small wooden table, next to a fresh cup of milk and a pressed napkin. Again, my sixth sense kicked in and my hand strayed towards my belt, where I always kept several shuriken.

"What is it?" asked Cole, noticing my discomfort.

"Something is not right here," I explained. "If the owner of this house is absent, why would she leave food out to rot?"

Cole nodded. "That makes sense," he said. "But what does it mean?"

A scream from outside pierced my ears, and I rushed out to see Lloyd, Jay, and Kai gaping in horror at something in a deep gorge. A winding river cut through this trench, roaring and splashing into sharp rocks. And on one such rock, a old woman lay impaled by a bloody spear.

For several seconds my body went immobile. Then as everyone around me stood still from shock, I knew I had to do something. I dove into the rapid river, struggling against the current. When I reached the rock, I groped about until my hand touched flesh. With a heave, I lifted the woman onto my back and swam to the shore. My brothers were waiting there for me, and they lifted the woman onto the dry ground.

"Zane, check her vital signs," ordered Sensei Wu.

I coughed more water out of my artificial lungs, and wobbled over the old woman. Her breaths were shallow, and blood was gushing from her wound. The blood flow suddenly ceased, and her chest stopped moving. Pressing my shaking fingers to her wrist, I prayed desperately for a sign of life. No such luck. I stood without turning around and said, "She is dead."

Lloyd wailed beside me, and I was struck with the thought of him never growing up.

Cole's voice nagged behind me. "Why didn't you do anything?" he wanted to know.

I was used to being treated like a lesser being, but this time, something inside me snapped. I whirled around to face my team leader.

"Why did I not do anything?" I fumed. "I got her from the water! I carried her to shore! I did not see any of you helping!" I jabbed a bloody finger in his face. "I am sick of being your doormat! I am disgusted by how you use me! You use me as a appliance, some machine that is only good for service! Well I am through with that!"

With those words, I stormed off, leaving four stunned ninja behind.

**First off, Zane is OOC on purpose. I am sorta basing this on his feeling towards P.I.X.A.L. in episode 28, where he says "you didn't fix me, she did!" Zane is a very emotional character, and he is also my favorite. Now onto the riddles! First of all, tone guest reviewer got the first one right. J.Z.F. stood for Julien Zane Falcon. No one got Sketchrex's riddle; the answer was a gift card! The next one is:**

**I have memories but none of my own,  
Whatever's on my inside is what is shown.  
If im ever different is because you changed me,  
I feel like a decoration here for you to arrange me.**


	8. A rejected offer

**My trip was rather I eventful, so I had ample time to creat this chappie. It's a filler, not much happens, and the next will probably be the same. As a birthday present to my sister, I'm letting her create the next chapter. She is gonna give me a plot and POV, and I'm going to write it; she loves to make suggestions but hates writing. u_u**

Cole's POV

Some days, being team leader was a great thing. I got to order people around, make the decisions, and eat all the cake I desired. This was not one of those days. I glanced around at my remaining teammates, who still stood stunned. Zane was gone, three of my men were now kids, and our only lead was _dead_. Could my life get any worse?

Apparently yes, because Lloyd approached me at that moment and tentatively asked, "Cole? I need to go to the bathroom..."

Several minutes later, I had gathered all of my fellow element bearers -excluding Zane, of course- in the forest.

"Ok guys," I directed. "We are gonna split into two groups. I will lead the first one, and Nya will lead the second."

Nya nodded. She stepped forward and called, "Jay and Kai!" The two boys lifted their bowed heads as they heard their names. "You will come with me to search the northern part."

I cleared my throat. "Lloyd, you are coming with me. We are gonna scour the southern section of the forest."

"Ok," he acknowledged.

"We will meet back here in two hours, unless one of us finds him," Nya planned.

"Great," I confirmed. "Now let's go find Zane! Ninja go!"

With that, Lloyd and I disappeared into the thick foliage. Thorns and brambles poked at our kimonos, while long, slender twigs slapped our faces. After about an hour or so of unfruitful searching, Lloyd suggested that we should head back.

"After all," he reasoned. "It took us an hour to get this far into the forest, and I don't want to worry the others by being late."

I turned to face him in surprise. "Why would they worry?"

"Because I'm the Gold Ninja!" Lloyd groaned. "And if I'm late for something, anything, the whole town freaks out! You guys must think its fun, being swarmed by hundreds of fan girls. It's not, and I would switch jobs with yo-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth, to which he glared daggers at me. "Let me go!" he tried to protest, but it came out as, "Ummfgufouf!"

"Shh," I whispered.

I could hear strange sounds through the whole search, and my brain had finally registered two of them.

"What is it?" asked Lloyd freeing himself from my hand.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. "Hey, you can head back. I need to check out..." I frantically scanned the undergrowth. "Those tracks!" I pointed.

Lloyd just stared at me and blinked. "Um, ok. Well, I'll see you soon!" He turned around and backtracked.

As soon as he was out of my sight and hearing, I turned around and crawled into some thorny bushes. Most of my exposed body was now bleeding;_ I hope this isn't for nothing!_ I was rewarded for my cuts by the sound of voices, a monotone one and a... hissing one.

"I too know how it feelsss to be rejected," one raspy voice was hissing. "But guessss what? You don't need thossse pessky ninja! Join with me, and we can overthrow them and take over Ninjago!"

A silence. Then, "No."

"No?" the former voice asked incredulously.

"No," replied the latter firmly. "Now get out of here, before I alert my team."

"Ok!" spat the first. "But be warned! Thisss won't be the last you ssee of me! I will return, and kill all the onesss you love!"

When all was quiet for several minutes, I felt it was safe to enter the clearing. I dragged myself from the hedge, flinching at a bramble which pierced my ear. The person sitting with his back to me didn't turn, but flatly said, "Hello, Cole."

"Um, hi Zane." I responded awkwardly, wondering _how did he know it was me? _

In answer to my unasked question, Zane stated, "Your steps are firm, but you glide over the leafy ground thanks to your dancing skills."

I blinked. "You can tell it's me from my footfalls?"

"And you are the only one dedicated enough to our team to climb into that patch of thorns," he added, the faintest trace of a smile in his words.

I laughed slightly, but quickly regained my composure and coughed. "Hey, I'm sorry for the way that I treated you back there. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," he replied easily, making me feel surprised. "But," he added. "Even though I forgive you, your words and actions still sting as a branding iron."

I nodded mutely. "Who were you talking to?"

"That creature?" he asked. "That was Pythor, the last remaining Anacondrai and the former Snake King. He offered my a chance to take over Ninjago, and I refused, as you could hear from under that raspberry bush."

"He threatened you," I recalled. When Zane only nodded, I laid my hand on his shoulder and promised, "Nothing will happen to you, or the rest of the team while I still live."

**As usual, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee got the riddle. The answer was a picture frame! Sketchrex has given me some good riddle pointers, so I kinda made this up right now. It's pretty simple, but I am thinking on an empty stomach, so deal with it. **

**What comes next in this pattern: qazwsxedcr_**


	9. the beginning:2

**Guy's, I apologize. This is so short, really uneventful, and basically altogether fitting of Hiccup's middle name.**

Jay's POV

I used to think teaching at _Sensei Wu's School_ was the worst occupation in Ninjago. _Boy, have I been proven wrong! _ Being the student was so much worse. Zane stood in front of me, lecturing the class about the number of electrons in a proton. _Or was that an atom?_ I really didn't care. My mind wandered to the greeting that we received when we arrived back at our school.

_"Hi kids!" Cole climbed out of the bus and hi-fived several of them. They were all milling around us, welcoming us back and asking questions. _

_"Where have you been?" demanded Gene._

_"Where are the others?" questioned Joe._

_"Did you bring me any presents?" pressed Jane._

_"Woah, woah, one question at a time!" Cole smiled as the crowd grew still and quiet. "Now, what do you want to know?"_

_"Where are Mr. Kai and Mr. Jay?" piped up Maria._

_Cole started to answer, but Nya cut him off and shot him a warning glance. "They went to get us some more food. Also," she paused, "We picked up three new boys! Guys, meet Kyle," she gestured to the shrunken fire ninja._

_Kai nodded, clearly realizing that there was no sense in arguing with his stubborn sister._

_"This is Jake," she continued with a bob of the head in my direction. _

_I started to protest, but snapped my mouth closed when she glared at me. "Hi," I mumbled instead._

_"And finally, Floyd." _

_Lloyd choked on his cup of water. _

_"Nice to meet y'all," drawled Harry absentmindedly. "Did you bring me anything?"_

"Help!"

I snapped back to attention, only to see some girl holding a remote. My inventor's eye investigated the situation; it appeared that the remote controlled Zane, who was moving around on the table.

"Ohh, cool!" I cried, rushing to the front of the class. "Can I try?"

"Jake!" Zane glared at me before doing a belly-flop onto the table.

I just giggled.

At that moment the door burst open, and a very furious Cole stormed in. "What's going on here?"

"I got this remote from New Ninjago City, and it controls Mr. Zane!" gushed Sally.

Cole grabbed the remote and hit several buttons, at which I rolled my eyes because of his feeble attempt to shut it off. "How do you stop this thing?" he cried, resorting to crushing it against the table.

"That was expensive!" whined Sally, running off to pout in a corner.

"Mr. Cole is the worst!" complained Brad, shooting the Earth Ninja a dirty glare before running off to comfort the girl.

A bell rang, and the mob vanished as quickly as it had been created.

"Recess, my favorite time of the day!" Cole sighed in relief and flopped down onto the floor.

**Ok, horrendous right? My sister wrote it... That explain anything? This is starting to get to the surge; I sorta have an outline for this and it will probably be roughly 20 chappies. Visit my profile for a poll on the ending! I always love reviews, constructive criticism, and plot ideas! Northamericanjaguar got the riddle, the next sequence is Fvtgbyhnujmikolp! This is another riddle I made! **

**I am creative but not on my own,**

**There are many of me, I'm just a clone.**

**I look like nothing until you use me,**

**I'm kinda small before you build with me.**


	10. Money shortages

**Hi** **guys, this is to make up for the previous chapter! **

Sensei Wu's POV

_How much money can five teenage boys use up in one week?_ I shook my head in despair as I went through all the bills. Food, clothes, video games... It just went on and on! _For example, last week, we went to Ninjago Buffet, which the most renowned all-you-can-eat-place in Ninjago._ The bill was too outrageous to think of! I picked up a bill from the auto-parts store; it appeared that the bus was in worse shape than I'd thought. I had just enough money to buy the new parts, but I was going to need my students to put them together. _Let's see, the new tires were $25 each, the tank of gas was $90, and- _ A din of voices and laughter interrupted my concentration, so I stood up, laid down the papers, and went to check out the situation.

The normally impeccable Zane was dancing on a table! I bit my lip to restrain myself from chuckling. A screaming whistle sounded from the kitchen, and I hurried into the room where the tea water was boiling. I absolutely loved that teapot, Misako had given it to me for the opening day of my school. The twelve o'clock bell rang, and the noise suddenly dispersed as the kids ran outside to play.

"Recess, my favorite time of the day!" Cole groaned.

The back door opened with a startling screech, and Lloyd, Kai, and Jay came in.

"Zane, are your classes always that boring?" Jay yawned. "It seemed like you actually knew what you were talking about!"

"Of course," replied Zane, recovered from the remote incident. He looked at Jay quizzically. "Do you not comprehend the subject that you instruct?"

"Umm, not really..." Jay admitted sheepishly. "I tend to prepare my lessons the day before."

"You mean," added Kai, "Zane's lessons?"

I rolled my grey eyes; it was semi-common knowledge that all the boys dumped the responsibilities of teaching onto Zane. When I announced that I was starting a school, Zane immediately volunteered for science as the rest of my former students protested. A month before school started, they realized that the white ninja had all his lessons laid out, while they still weren't sure of their subject. This, of course, led to Zane making all their lessons for them. _But then again, he actually seems to like it! _

Lloyd had no idea what was going on, so he simply turned to me with a bundle of questions in his eyes and asked if there was any food.

"In the fridge," I replied, waving him into the kitchen.

"Can you bring our pudding while you're at it?" Kai called.

Lloyd ran past me with four cups in his arms, and protests broke out several moments later. I poked my head around the door and watched Cole devour not only his pudding, but Jay's as well.

Jay finally noticed that his food had mysteriously vanished. "Who took my pudding cup?" he growled, but it came out more as a squeak. "My name was clearly written on it!"

"Didn't see Motor Mouth," jested the earth ninja, using deft fingers to toss the styrofoam cup into the trash can.

"I'm gonna tell the Head Master!" Jay threatened, but it sounded pretty lame, considering that it came from a nine year-old who stood at 4:1.

"Leave me out of it," I warned, walking into the room with me tea. "I'm on break as well!"

"Here, have mine Jay," Kai threw the miniature ninja his share of the dessert. He then turned to me. "Do we have any of those red velvet cupcakes left?"

"No, You ate those last week," I answered patiently, barely containing an eye roll.

Meanwhile, Jay was asking Lloyd to frost his pudding. Only problem was, Lloyd was having a hard time controlling his powers. At the moment, he was scorching Jay's hands in an attempt to melt the block of ice that the pudding was now frozen in. As soon as all the ice was gone, he ran away from Lloyd.

"Come over here, Jay." Zane beckoned the grumpy blue ninja to his side. He flipped open his wrist panel, touched several buttons, and a calming frost seeped out of his palm and chilled the melting substance.

At that moment, Nya came in with a disgusted look on her face. "How come, when I teach, I get the feeling that none of the boys listen to me!"

"Hey Miss Nya..." Jay stuttered, looking up at his girlfriend. "I saved you some pudding!"

Nya sighed. "I don't want it!" _I could sympathize with that..._ "What did we talk about?"

"Oh, riigght. Boundaries."

"Did you guys hear the news?" Nya looked up at me and I nodded, _you can tell them._

Kai leapt to his small feet. "Trouble?"

Jay yelped. "Danger!" He jumped into an attack stance with his wooden spoon, and I was reminded of the time that Kai fought with a toothbrush.

Cole was next. "An emergency?" _He looks very interested, _I recollected, _for someone who brings books to a battle so he won't get bored._

"Oh, a new menace?" questioned Zane, flipping over Kai's head.

Lloyd took one look at Nya. "Um, no?"

She nodded to confirm his guess, and my students let out a disappointed "Aww!"

"I've got clearance for our field trip! And not just any field trip!" A spark of joy filled her eyes. "We are going to Borg Industries!"

A dreamy look came over Jay's face. "The Borg Industries? Home to Cyrus Borg, inventor of the Hover Car and everything else awesome in this world?"

Zane kicked him, and I realized that the lightning ninja offended his dad. Dr. Julien died several weeks ago, but Zane seemed to of got over it. Nevertheless, I decided to make Jay apologize later.

I suddenly remembered what I had to tell them. "You will have to repair the school bus first," I said.

"Why? Doesn't the mechanic do that?" Lloyd furrowed his brow.

"Well, some people have been running up a huge bill lately," I frowned at the group. "And we don't have enough money to pay one.

"I've bought the spare parts, and all you need to do is install them. Easy enough!" But even I doubted my own words as the four element bearers turned to one another with stricken looks on their faces, small and great alike.

**Never, repeat never let the ninja work on your vehicle. Unless they are doing the tornado of creation, or it's just Jay, Zane, and Nya. Golden Sea Authors got my riddle first, the answer was a LEGO brick. Cookies! (::) (:.). The next riddle is: **

**I move only when you want me to, **

**I am made of metal, sparks, and gears.**

**With circles of rubber, the square of two,**

**I have also both chairs and mirrors.**

**pretty easy, and it can have several answers. Also, I am now accepting more riddles. Same rules from last time, except they MUST be homemade. In addition, visit my profile for a poll!**


	11. Eyes

**Ok, guys! I am SO sorry for the wait!**

P.I.X.A.L.'s POV

"The ninja are on their way, my lord."

I glanced up from the computer monitor, my eyes glinting as I gazed at my master. Screens flashed around me, making my silver hair glow with a array of colors. My master's eyes burned with intensity for a second, and then they returned back to their original violet. He vanished and reappeared on the walls quick as lightning, making my head spin.

"Good," he hissed, finally settling on a monitor in front of the window. "Where are they now?"

I turned back to the screen and worked furiously to find the android's signature.

"They are right outside," I informed him. One monitor displayed feed from camera 139; a dented, wheeled bus was parked by the door. The vehicle was missing a windshield, and three of the tires appeared flat. All in all, I was left wondering how they arrived here in that state.

"Go meet them," he instructed after a pause. "You know what you need to do."

I nodded curtly, turned around, and strode down the staircase. A group of humans were gathered in the center of the lobby, along with a child stuck in the door and the android. I raised my eyebrow slightly,_ is the human male too stout to get through the entrance_? I rolled my eyes, letting the last traces of red vanish from from them. _Stop it P.I.X.A.L.! You don't need to know the details. _ I ignored the male and walked up to the group.

"Welcome to Borg Industries," I stated.

The group turned my way, and I singled out the android. _Target sighted._

"I am P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus' Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life form," I continued. "I am sorry to hear about the traffic accident."

"Wow, news travels fast!" A burly male with shaggy, black hair interrupted my speech, so I glared at him for a battery pulse before turning back to the larger group.

"Everything in New Ninjago City is fully automated and interconnected," I explained. It sounded simple to me, but the human gave me a baffled look and backed up a step.

I turned to the android, who was watching me with piercing blue eyes. "You are Z.A.N.E., a droid like me."

I paused to study his face. He was trying to remain indifferent, his face carefully arranged into a neutral expression, but his eyes shone like stars. "What does -Z.A.N.E.- stand for?" I wondered aloud.

He blinked once. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" When I nodded, he smiled. "I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjag-"

"She means your name, Tin-head!" A child with a nicked eyebrow interrupted him, seeing my puzzled expression.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm just Zane," he said.

_There won't be a better time, P.I.X.A.L. Download his blueprints!_

"Permission to scan?" I asked.

"Permission, granted." His eyes searched for my own, but I quickly turned away and began to work.

**/Downloading Blueprints\\\** I found myself giving an overview as I uploaded the files into my data-base.

"Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incomparable with ours." I finished my scan, and realized I must have missed something. Another search, and I still couldn't find his power source. "All droids run on batteries, but strangely enough, I can not find yours." I lay one of my hands on his left shoulder. "What powers you?"

"I-I do not know." Z.A.N.E. really did look puzzled.

I shrugged slightly. It really didn't matter, my master's creation would be powered by the station anyway. "Mr. Borg wants to see the ninja on the hundredth floor. The rest of you, follow me for your tour."

As I walked away, feeling more or less satisfied, I felt blue eyes boring into me until I left the lobby.

**I originally was was going to put another chapter between this and the last, but it was a filler, and I'd already his two fillers in a row, so this happened. Again I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this was worth it; constructive criticism is always appreciated! Another chapter will -hopefully- be up within a week. Also, Ninjagolover72, I hope your bro is ok! I'm glad you like my story so much. Now onto other subjects. Sketchrex got the riddle, the answer was a car. Imaginary gold stars! And guys, please send me more homemade riddles, I'm running out! This next one is:**

**I am glowing with a yellow hue**

**Three prongs of coldness,**

**I like white, not red, black**, **or blue.**


	12. Mr Borg

**Sorry for the delay! **

Zane's POV

_Pixal is amazing._ My thoughts jumbled together as I struggled through this emotional mess. N_o, she is more than that. She's gorgeous. She's smart. She's incredible. Yes, that is it. Incredible. _

"Hey Zane!" Cole's rough voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you coming?"

I swiveled my head around, and remembered that the earth ninja was waiting on the elevator for me.

"Oh, sorry!" I called as I ran to join him.

The elevator door closed, and the chamber started to move up rapidly after a moment's pause. I watched the passageway she went through until it vanished from my sight.

I heard a muffled snicker, and I turned to see the corners of Cole's mouth twitching.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

Cole just grinned stupidly at me. I raised one eyebrow slightly, praying the doors would open and relieve me from this awkward situation.

Right on time, the elevator stopped moving. The metal door opened, revealing a magnificent office. There were computers on the walls, devices littering the tables, and small robots wheeling around. I stepped into the room and looked around.

"I would of expected ninja to sneak in through the window, not ride the elevator!"

I turned, started, and found the source of the voice. A middle-aged man sat at a desk, smiling pleasantly at us.

The man laughed slightly at his own joke, but then his face went back to it's confused look. "I am Mr. Borg. May I ask, where are the rest of you?"

Cole didn't seen to have anything, so I launched into a brief explanation. "The effects of Cras Herbathea, more commonly known as Tomorrow's Tea, wear away after an indefinite period of time. Because of that, the others-"

"-have the flu," injected Cole hastily. Without turning, he whispered, "Something feels off here; keep your answers brief."

Mr. Borg still seemed confused, but he let the matter slide and turned to me.

"Oh Zane, I am sorry to hear about your Father's death!"

"Loss is inevitable," I replied sadly. After his death, I'd managed to bury the thought in my hard drive, that is, until Jay unknowingly insulted him. Now it was an open wound.

"He would of fit right in," he said.

"Hey, wasn't the Overlord defeated here?" interrupted Cole. "Who decided to build this place on it?"

Mr. Borg suddenly looked nervous. He adjusted his glasses and fiddled with his hair. "I did. What better way to show the people evil will never win?"

He wheeled over to a covered object, all the while babbling about the future and such.

"Ahh, here is something for you!"

"Ohh, It doesn't happen to be cake, maybe?" Not for the first time, I really questioned Cole's leadership skills. _If a worker for the Overlord offered him a lifetime supply of cake, would he accept it?_

In response to Cole's obsessive question, Mr. Borg pulled the sheet off. A life-size statue of himself greeted my eyes.

"Ok, no cake," sighed Cole. "But wow," he recovered and tried to act polite. "A golden statue. Of yourself."

"I must get back to work now, feel free to leave!" Mr. Borg smiled nervously at us, and then he wheeled back to his desk.

"Help me carry this, Zane." Cole lifted up one end of the gift.

I heaved up my end the statue with little effort. We half-carried, half-dragged the it into the elevator. I turned around and looked at the inventor closely.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Who? Mr. Borg?" When I nodded, Cole shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he isn't used to visits from famous people?"

He let go of the gold image with one hand to punch in the floor level. That was a big mistake. The weight of the statue, however light it might be, was taking its toll on my arms. I dropped my end of it, and yelped slightly when it smashed onto the ground. My right arm ached, and I took to rubbing it as Cole stooped to pick up something.

"What are those?"

"I think, ninja suits," answered Cole. He glanced up at me. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"I think I pulled some wires out of their sockets," I grimaced. I tried to move it, but burning pain ran down from my elbow all the way to my fingertips when I did.

Something shiny caught my eye, and I bent down and picked up a long, golden rod with my other hand.

"What are these?" I wondered aloud.

Suddenly, alarms blared and lights flashed. Overhead, a automated voice boomed: **Techno blades located. Please step away. ** And the elevator plunged at a death speed towards the ground.

**Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! This chappie has been ready for several days now, and I finally got on the computer and uploaded this through it! Randomness Girl got the riddle, the answer was the Shuriken's of Ice! Kudo's! Also, thanks to her for pointing out my error. D The next riddle is part of a series I am making. It's: **

**Golden magma bubbles and glows**

**In peaks that brightly shine.**

**Two cupful if you're able to,**

**For a life is on the line.**

**All you have to do is get the location right! In addition, next update I'm taking down the poll.**


	13. Explotion

**Next chapter! **

Lloyd's POV

Pixal walked away, and I snuck another glance at Zane before he disappeared from my sight. His eyes trailed us, until Cole called to him.

"Lloyd! Psst! Lloyd!" Jay whispered loudly in my ear, and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"What?" I snapped, rubbing my ticklish ear against my shoulder.

"Everyone else is in the next room! Come on!" he urged.

He pushed me through the doorway, and I heard Pixal talking in her mono-tone voice.

"Mr. Borg believes technology is the key to solving all our problems."

Pixal was standing in the center of a large room. Hovercars seemed to pop out of their blueprints, and people sitting in chairs spun as a in-game character used spinjitzu. Despite my mood, I sullenly admitted I was slightly awestruck.

"Feel free to look around," said Pixal, as she walked off to stand by another door. "When you are finished, join me by this threshold."

Before she finished her sentence, a small thunderstorm broke out in the spinjitzu gaming console section.

I sprinted past the nuclear toothbrushes, crawled under two enormous Ice Cream Hat tables, and jogged the rest of the way to the spinjitzu simulators. A large crowd of boys stood around me. I was pushed and shoved, until I was sure I had bruises on all my exposed body parts.

"What's all the fuss about?" I nearly screamed. I had a tendency to become moody, and the frenzied throng wasn't helping my attitude.

Finally, somebody responded after several such screams. "There's a console open for trial!" Joe yanked on my hair, climbed on my back, and jumped over several other boys. "Sorry, Floyd!" he called behind him.

I didn't respond. A green ball of energy was forming in my palms, and it took all my will power to keep my frustration in check.

"Hey Lloyd!" Someone tapped my arm tentatively.

When I turned to face the person, I felt my facial expression soften. There were only three people in Ninjago that could accomplish that. One was my mother, another was my dad, and the last one was Kai. Somehow, Kai could soothe my nerves, and he was the closest thing I had to a brother.

"What's up?" I asked. I subconsciously unclenched my fists, until my hands hung limply at my sides.

"Do you know where Nya is?" Of course. Even as a kid, Kai would be looking out for his younger sister.

I thought about it for a moment. "Umm, no." When the fire ninja's face fell, I put a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you look for her, though."

Kai smiled. "Thanks Lloyd. Now, where could she be?"

"Hmm, good question. I don't know," I responded. "But she's probably with the little girls."

"Well, where would that be?" Kai asked.

"I dunno. Maybe someone has seen her?" I suggested.

"Let's ask that Pix person!"

"Pix person? Oh, you mean Pixal!" When Kai nodded, I stifled a chuckle. "Good place to start as any," I agreed.

Kai pulled me out of the mob scene, and we half ran, half limped over to the female android. Her sparkling green eyes turned to face us.

"How may I be of service?" she asked.

"Have you seen my sister?" Kai pulled himself up to his full hight, trying to look important, and failing miserably.

"Describe the female." Pixal commanded.

"She has short, black hair, and a red dress," I recalled.

"Walking to the Perfect Match Console is the last recorded action of the female," droned Pixal.

"Thanks!" both Kai and I shouted, running off in two completely different directions.

I stopped shortly, and backed up until I could see Pixal clearly. "Umm, which way is the thingy?"

"Turn around 187 degrees to the left! and walk that direction," Pixal instructed, but I was already gone.

"Nya!" I called loudly.

When no one answered, I called again. Girlish giggles reached my ears, and I stumbled through the crowd of boys. I broke free of the throng, and turned in several circles.

"Nya!"

I ran towards the tall girl, who was standing on a pink, girly machine. As I drew closer, gasps of shock reached my ears. I strained my eyes, -for I was yet a way off- and saw some sort of hologram appear.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

When I heard Nya's panicked voice, I slowed to a stop. _This seems to be more of a personal matter, should I approach? _

After a long moment, I turned around to find Kai. _No need to pry, I'd decided. I'll just tell him where to find his sister._

At that moment, Jay ran up to me. "Lloyd! I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt my mood coming back; Jay was either being extra annoying today, or my hormones were rampaging from my shrink spurt.

"Gene and Luke are beating each other up, and I was hoping-"

"I could help you. Yeah, yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

"If you're not feeling up to it-"

"No, no," I waved him off. "I'll come to your rescue, so you can complain about me more."

Turning around, I walked away grumbling. _Complaining and using, that's all I ever get. I help them, they complain and slander, they come back for more help, and repeat twice weekly. And what do I do wrong? I'm famous for doing things right, of all things..._

By the time I got there, I was in a frightful mood. I strode over to the spinjitzu simulators, threw my hand out in front of me, and began to build up a green orb of light._ I wonder how fast a tech center explodes..._

**Bad Lloyd! I was originally gonna make this chappie longer, but that would of been a good 500 words more. I am planning several crazy things for this story, so bear with me on the storyline chapters!**

**FanFicGirl10987 got the riddle right, the answer was The Golden Peaks. These places are in Ninjago. Also, I'm gonna start counting with cookies, and keeping score! Here's the total for everyone:**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**NAJ: (::)**

**Golden Sea Authors (Author S): (::)**

**Sketchrex: (::)**

**Randomness Girl: (::)**

**FanFicGirl10987: (::)**

**Next riddle is:**

**Below the toxin of the bog,**

**Mud gathers in a heap.**

**But in the magic of a glob,**

**A life it helps to keep.**


	14. The Plunge

**Sorry for the really late update!**

Cole's POV

_I am going to die._ How did I know this? Well, I just happened to be flattened against the roof of an elevator plunging downward at a death speed, and to make matters worse, Zane was having a colossal breakdown. He rattled off percentages and fractions, making my pounding headache worse.

"-us disintegrating immediately are 73%!"

"Can you please be quiet!" I hissed, wiping a few drops of liquid from my cheek. Don't get me wrong, I loved Zane and all, but the guy seriously had some bad timing! "Now is not the time for math!"

I scanned the room franticly. "Do you see any way out?"

Zane swiveled his head around. "The ceiling!"

I followed his eyes, and caught a glimpse of a loose panel. Zane positioned himself and leapt down to the floor. He let out a small scream, and I stared at his bad arm. The wires were popping out of it now, and it seemed that his appendage was dangling uselessly beside his body now.

"What happened?" I shouted.

Zane didn't answer immediately. He instead launched himself at the ceiling. The panel shot off when his feet connected with it. "The pressure is great below us!" he explained.

"Let's get out of here!" I started spinning upside down, and vanished into my earth spinjitzu. I flew out of the elevator, and landed on the top of it. "Zane! Are you coming?"

The signature blue-ish white-ish color of ice spinjitzu flashed, but vanished, after a moment.

"What's wrong?" I yelled. The concrete was almost near enough to pick out individual cars.

"I've lost too much oil!" came Zane's panicked reply. "My gears are locking up!"

I froze. The liquid on my face. _He's been loosing oil since the start!_ Without even thinking, I reached for his arm.

"Grab my hand!" I bellowed. I stared down at the nindroid, and his eyes betrayed the same emotion that I felt. Fear.

Suddenly, the whole building lit up. Green light flooded the elevator, and it slowed to a screeching stop.

Zane reached up and caught my hand. Using my incredible strength, I hauled him up. His arm hung limply by his side, and he wasn't able able to move his leg. "What is happening?" he asked.

I never got a chance to explain, because the tower literally exploded. A chunk of the bottom blew up, and Zane and I were thrown apart. I was blinded by the green blaze, and it took me a second to recover from the blow. I sprinted to the edge of the platform that supported me.

"Zane!" I screamed. The world seemed dim and hazy, and it spun before my eyes. _Where is he?_

The Hovercopter landing pad started shaking, and I stared in dismay as it broke off the tower and fell. I groped in the air for something -anything- to grab onto. My quivering hand brushed against something soft, and I tore my eyes away from the impending crash. _A ninja suit?_ I pulled it closer to my chest, and spotted one of those flying cleaning droid thingies. I tensed my muscles, and leapt for the robot.

There was a feeling of nothingness as my feet left the platform. I reached as far as I was able to, and gripped the antennae of the machine. I circumspectly climbed to the top.

"Ninja Go!" I gripped the weird tecno-blade as I scanned the rubble through my new ninja mask. _Where are they?_

I spotted a bit of movement from the corner of my eye; little figures were crawling out of the ruins. And three of them were sporting red, blue, and green.

**Again, sorry for the late update. I started middle school, and it's on a college level. Don't expect super frequent updates. And yes, I am up really late. **

**Cookie total:**

**Alanshee: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**NAJ: (::)**

**Golden Sea Authors: (::)**

**Sketchrex: (::)**

**Randomness Girl: (::)**

**FanFicGirl10987: (::)**

**Wafflestheninja: (::)**

**Congrats Waffles! **

**What is this quote from?**

**"I do not mean to pry, but do you happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"**


End file.
